


Curiosity ( A Scisaac Oneshot)

by TheFeels1504



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read the warnings! Nothing in mine, but this one shot! You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity ( A Scisaac Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is not edited! I'm sorry for it's completely crappy!

Though, Scott adored and cherished Allison with all his heart, his body craved something different. Scott and Isaac would constantly share innocent kisses on the cheek, long gazes, and minor hand holding. The actions were just overly-friendly gestures, but Scott wanted more than that. He wanted to taste Isaac, run his hands down his muscular toned body, and cause Isaac to shiver in pleasure. He wanted to kiss trails down his body, leaving dark marks on the way. Scott wanted Isaac to absolutely wreck his ass and shake with intense lust.

It was all Stiles' fault. It started when they had a detailed discussion about Derek and Stiles' sex life. Maybe if it wasn't for Derek, Isaac wouldn't be at Scott's door right now.

-flashback-

"So how is it for you and Derek?"

"God, he's a animal in the bed." Stiles groaned softly, a smile rising to his features.

"Like... is he big?"

"He's about nine inches and this thick." Stiles admitted while forming a big circle with his index and thumb.

"Whoa. How does he get it in?" Scott asked in pure amazement.

"You got to stretch it open, like with fingers. It feels weird and hurts a little at first, but after a while it feels amazing!"

"That's cool. Wanna play Call of Duty?"

"Sure."

That night, Scott searched everything up on Google, Bing, Yahoo, and UrbanDictionary. Looked up a few pictures and some gay porn to see how its demonstrated.

Scott was curious and decided to try somethings out on himself. He bought lube the next morning and rushed home with pure anxiety flowing through his veins. He threw himself onto his bed, running cautious hands down his body and brushing his nipples softly. His breath hitched with this new found pleasure. Scott eagerly flipped himself over and stroked his semi-hard cock while lubing up three fingers. His heart pounded in his chest with the fear of being caught by anyone. He thrust in one slick finger, the awkward intrusion caused him to shift uncomfortably. He slid another in and began imitating the scissor motions, stretching himself out like Stiles' had mentioned. He quickly curved his fingers in the 'come hither' motion and immediately struck his prostate.

"Ah! Fuck!" Scott moaned out and bucked his hips into the mattress, seeing white stars flash across his vision.

He repeated the actions harder and harder, also thrusting into his fist. With a few pokes of the sweet spot and a couple of strokes, Scott was screaming and cumming onto his sheets.

"Ah, Isaac!" Scott yelled when his orgasm hit him like a freight train.

Isaac?, Scott thought as he panted into his pillows. Isaac out of all people? Well, he is incredibly sexy and strong with those wide beautiful ice blue eyes. Scott could imagine how Isaac's muscles would flex as he thrust into him or when he fists his cock.

Fuck, Scott was hard again.

-end of flashback-

Scott didn't even pay attention to the music playing on his stereo nor the light cascading from his phone as a few text messages popped up. All he could smell was the boy that he craved with every inch in his body. Scott gulped as Isaac's scent became stronger the closer he got to his door step. Scott's erection created a big bulge in his jeans and--

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Scott's heart pounded heavily as he willed his damn hard on away. "Um, dead puppies? Kittens? Annoying Orange? For Christ's sake, naked old ladies?!" Scott cried out, trying to get his cock to soften.

It was beginning to work until--

"SCOTT!" Isaac yelled and tapped on his bedroom window.

"Fuck, Isaac!" Scott yelled, cupping his reawakened cock.

He had no clue why, but he opened the window instead of telling Isaac to eff off. "What are you doing here at this time?"

"Derek kicked me out. He needed his 'alone time' with Stiles and refused for me to stay within 100-yards of the loft." the ginger sighed and laid on Scott's small bed.

"You like Switchfoot?" Isaac grinned and closed his eyes. His feature contoured in confusion or disgust and his eyes snapped back open.

"Jeez, dude you reek. Did you just jack off or something?" Isaac smirked and took a big wiff of the air.

Scott shook his head and gazed longingly at Isaac. "You smell like... need and want."

Scott played with the hem of his shirt and stared at his feet. He mumbled something inaudible as a heavy blush rose to his cheeks.

"Speak up, bro. I can't hear you."

"Nothing! Never mind!" Scott snapped and turned his back from Isaac, afraid to have eye to eye contact.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and hot breaths on his neck. "You need to relax, Scotty-boy." Isaac whispered in a husky tone.

Isaac laid Scott down onto the bed and crawled on top, straddling his hips. He ground his hips down against Scott's hard member and engulfed him in a hot opened mouth kiss. Scott moaned into his mouth and kneaded his fingers into Isaac's locks. The stench of arousal spread through out the air as heavy pants and moans filled the room. Isaac stripped Scott of his shirt and nuzzled his neck, inhaling Scott's natural scent. 

"You smell so good..." Isaac groaned and licked a stripe along his vein.

"Fuck, Isaac." Scott moaned out as the boy above him toyed and bit his nipples.

Isaac continued to lick and nibble on the hard nubs while his hands trailed down to the button of Scott's jeans. He swiftly pulled down his boxers and pants in one go, causing the boy under him to gasp. Scott's seven inch cock bounced up as it was set free from it's denim prison.

"Look at me." Isaac ordered with a stern tone. Scott obliged as locked eyes with Isaac.

Isaac leaned down, his tongue lashing out to taste Scott's leaking cock and moaning in satisfaction. 

"Holy, fuck!" Scott cried out as Isaac engulfed his cock in his hot wet mouth. 

Isaac hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, his nose brushing against Scott's hairs. He bobbed his head at a steady pace, grazing his teeth softly. His tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, teeth grazing the thick vein popping out on the side. 

"Shit, you're good at this!" Scott hissed, hips bucking, back arching, and hair pulling. His hips thrust into Isaac's mouth causing him to gag a little. "Not going to last...long!" Scott warned him before shooting down his throat. Isaac swallowed most of it, some spilling out the corners of his mouth, but his tongue caught the remainder.

"Do you have lube?"

"Yeah, in the desk." Scott panted, worn out from his orgasm.

Two cold fingers pressed against Scott puckered asshole. "Have you ever been fucked?"

"No, but I do finger myself." Scott admitted and blushed from ear to ear.

"Oh, really? What do you think of when you jerk off? Allison?"

"No, you!" Scott cried out as Isaac brushed across his prostate.

"Me? Like what?"

"You fucking me into the mattress or me riding your cock." Scott said, back arching slightly as Isaac played with his sweet spot.

"Which is your favorite?" Isaac asked, scissoring Scott open.

"Us fucking everywhere in the house, including the showers. On every wall, every bed, every surface while you ate my ass."

"Shit." Isaac groaned, and slipped his fingers out. 

He slicked his member with lube and lined up with Scott's ass.

"If it hurts too much, tell me." Isaac said with soft eyes and pressed a loving kiss to Scott's lips.

"OK." Scott nodded and bit his lip hard as Isaac pushed in the head of his dick. 

Tears pricked the corner of his eyes, but he refused to show any emotions. Isaac kissed the salty tears away and mumbled a few apologies, staying still until Scott gave him the pass to go. Isaac bit his lips, trying to control himself and not wreck Scott's ass.

Scott tried to keep in mind about what Stiles said, "After a while, it feels amazing..."

"Go ahead..." Scott whimpered, preparing his self for excruciating pain. Isaac pulled out to the head and slammed back in. "AH! ISAAC!" Scott screamed as he struck his prostate on the first try.

"R'you okay?" Isaac froze and softly trailed kisses along the other boy's shoulder blade.

"Yes! Just--fuck! Do it again!" Scott yelled, grinding his ass into Isaac's crotch.

Isaac thrust in and out, just slightly tapping into his inhumane speed. Sweat beaded on their skin, Isaac's dripping on to the small of Scott's back. The sound of skin on skin filled the room with the mixture of moans and groans. He pulled out again then slammed back in, making the bed shake and his balls slap against Scott's.

"I can't--AH! ISAAC! YES!" Scott screamed out, thanking the heavens that his mother wasn't home. He shot hot cum (for the second time) all over the bed sheets, clenching around the cock that is filling him. "Shit, Scott!" Isaac groaned and came deeply in the other boy's ass. He pulled out and dipped his head down to kitten lick at the pink raw hole, sucking out his own cum. 

He eyed Scott as the boy dipped his fingers into the cum on the bed and licked it off of his own fingers. "Jeez, Scott. We're hard again." Isaac said huskily.

"Ready for round two?"

"Ride me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it! Yes, Sterek is life and so is Teen Wolf! :D


End file.
